


Deck the halls with all the things

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [26]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Other, fandot summer christmas, genderfluid douglas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: Written for Summer Christmas Creativity NightPrompt: Deck the halls





	Deck the halls with all the things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. this is probably bad. I'm so rusty.

Clothes were covering every available surface. 

When their king sized bed as well as the arm chair in the bedroom had been filled with possible choices that all felt wrong Douglas had branched out and first covered the bed in the guest bed room. When that became a pile of ‘definitely not’ instead of clearing up Douglas decided another room would bring more luck and branched out the outfit finding to the living room.  
But still no luck. 

So Martin came home to Douglas’ clothes strewn across the halls. 

“Douglas?”  
“Yes.”   
Martin followed Douglas’ voice to the bedroom where they were steadily adding a second layer to the clothes on the bed.   
“What are you doing?” Martin asked, carefully getting closer knowing Douglas didn’t always liked to be hugged.   
“I don’t know what to wear for the party…” Douglas answered. 

Martin thought they would just continue their search but instead Douglas moved over to Martin and initiated a hug, seemingly comfortable to stay in Martin’s arms. 

“Well. We still have a few hours to think about it. I’ll help. Tell me what’s a no and why?” 

 

And so they talked through all the options that were available, and with Martin encouraging Douglas to not be stopped by what people would see in them, Douglas went back to one of the very first outfits he had picked.

While Martin always thought his partner looked stunning, they always looked better when wearing what they were comfortable in.


End file.
